Crazy Of You
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Luhan putus asa. Dia menyukai Sehun, namun pria itu tidak menaruh perasaan apapun padanya. Hal tersebut membuat ia nekat dan memutuskan pergi ke kuil yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan. Diapun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan akal sehatnya. Ini semua demi Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

Crazy Of You

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing : **

HunHan (finally)

**Length :**

Twoshoot

**A/N :**

Ini ff pertama aku dengan cast HunHan. Sebenarnya aku gak mau ngepost dulu, tunggu ff yg lain tamat. But, aku gak bisa nahan ide aku. Hehe. Takutnya entar idenya jadi ilang. So, gitu deh. Akhirnya ngepost juga, lagian ff ini twoshoot. Bagi yg baca, please review dong. Aku pingin tau gimana pendapat kalian. Okey? ^^

**Background Music :**

You Make Me Go Crazy – Hyorin

EXO – Miracle in December (Chinese Version)

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN AREA**

* * *

Ini semua karna nenek itu.

Kakinya sudah lelah berjalan selama 40 menit, namun dia tidak menemukan satupun kuil yang menjadi tempat tujuannya. Disini hanya ada hamparan pohon-pohon raksasa yang mengelilinginya, dengan sebuah jalan aspal lurus yang nampak mengerikan. Tidak ada satupun makhluk yang dapat ia temui dan Luhan jadi merinding karnanya. Hari sudah menjelang sore, matahari mulai terbenam oleh awan, hanya ada semburat berwarna jingga yang membuat suasana sore semakin indah. Luhan bisa saja langsung berbalik dan berjalan pulang, namun bukan itu yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dia sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pulang kecuali tujuannya kesini akan terwujud. Lagipula jarak rumahnya ketempat ini sangatlah jauh. Dia mesti naik beberapa bus yang berbeda dan turun disebuah halte yang letaknya sangat jauh. Dia pasti akan kemalaman, Luhan tau benar akan hal tersebut.

Luhan menatap sebuah peta usang—ditulis tangan—yang menjadi petunjuk arah jalannya. Menurut peta ini dia masih harus berjalan sekitar 100 meter lagi. Uh, itu masih sedikit jauh. Dia mengerang gusar dan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, kepalanya mendelik kebelakang sesekali melihat apakah ada sesosok manusia yang bisa ia tanyai, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Sial, ini semua benar-benar karna nenek itu! Salahkan nenek itu yang telah memberitahunya perihal kuil yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan. Walaupun itu sangat tidak masuk akal sih. Memangnya ada hal-hal rancu seperti itu dimasa sekarang?

Namun dia akan mencoba mengabaikan akal sehatnya sekarang. Ini semua demi pria itu. Oh Sehun. Luhan akan melakukan apa saja demi bisa mendapatkan pria tersebut. Pria yang sudah merubahnya menjadi seperti ini, terobsesi dan sedikit gila. Jika hal-hal yang logis tidak bisa membuat pria itu tunduk padanya, maka Luhan memutuskan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada salahnya kan?

* * *

Luhan baru sampai ke kuil tersebut 20 menit kemudian. Kakinya terasa sangat pegal dan dia mulai menebak-nebak sampai kapan dia mampu untuk tetap berdiri layaknya sekarang. Dia mulai mengamati ke sekelilingnya, disini tetap sunyi dan tidak nampak satu orang manusia pun sejak ia tiba. Hanya ada beberapa ekor monyet yang bergelantungan dibeberapa pohon. Suasana sudah semakin gelap, Luhan merogoh isi tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah senter untuk berjaga-jaga dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepertinya memang sengaja dibuat untuk menuju kuil itu. Kuil itu terdiri dari tiga bangunan terpisah. Yang pertama memiliki postur yang sangat besar dan terletak ditengah-tengah. Sedangkan dua yang lainnya memiliki postur yang sedikit lebih kecil dan terletak disisi kanan dan kiri dari yang pertama. Namun meskipun begitu, kedua bangunan tersebut tetap memiliki aura menyeramkan yang tak bisa dielak. Luhan merinding.

Dia memasuki bangunan pertama kuil tersebut, lalu berdecak kagum setelahnya. Pria itu berdesis lirih dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam. Disana—didalam kuil—ada beberapa obor yang belum dinyalakan. Masing-masing dari obor tersebut disusun mengelilingi sebuah sumur yang sudah nampak berlumut. Ah.. jadi ini sumur yang bisa mengabulkan segala permintaan itu? Sang nenek yang memberitahu Luhan perihal kuil tersebut memang mengatakan bahwa selain sebuah kuil, Luhan juga akan menemukan sebuah sumur tua yang berada didalamnya. Konon sumur tersebut merupakan peninggalan sejarah yang amat keramat.

Dulu, menurut cerita yang beredar, seorang biksu pernah membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan meluncur bebas kedalam sumur. Biksu itu jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, dia rela melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan gadis tersebut. Namun, sang gadis malah memberikan syarat yang mustahil pada si biksu. Dia menyuruh biksu itu untuk mengambil bunga teratai yang ada didalam sumur dengan tangan kosong. Jika biksu itu bisa mengambilnya, maka sang gadis akan menerimanya. Namun kemalangan itu tak bisa dihindari, biksu itu malah tak pernah kembali. Dia menghilang didalam sumur itu, orang-orang mengira bahwa ia sudah mati, tapi tak sedikit juga yang berpendapat bahwa ia telah diangkat oleh dewa ke langit. Gadis itu pada dasarnya hanya ingin mempermainkan si biksu, dia tidak pernah serius akan ucapannya. Diapun dikutuk dan akhirnya mati mengenaskan di pohon dekat kuil tersebut. Cerita itu memiliki makna yang sangat mendalam. Kesetiaan si biksu dan rasa cinta yang ia miliki terhadap si gadis menjadi pesan bagi setiap pendengarnya. Lalu muncullah cerita-cerita yang lain. Katanya, apabila kita memiliki orang yang sangat kita sukai dan kita tidak bisa mendapatkannya, maka kita bisa meminta bantuan dari kuil ini. Luhan sendiri mendengarnya dari seorang nenek yang ia temui didekat kampusnya saat ia sedang menguntit Sehun. Awalnya ia tak percaya, sahabatnya Baekhyun bahkan menertawainya dan mengatai Luhan gila. Tapi daripada tidak mencoba sama sekali, maka dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

"Lalu, aku harus melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berjalan mendekati sumur itu dengan perlahan, perasaan takut melingkupinya. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar deru jantungnya yang mulai tak stabil. Keringat membasahi tengkuk Luhan, sementara angin malam membelai wajahnya. Dia ingin pulang saja dan mendekam dibalik selimutnya sambil memandangi foto Sehun, namun sekarang sudah sangat tanggung untuk kembali. Tinggal satu langkah lagi, dan kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan Sehun akan terbuka sedikit.

Ah, sekarang dia ingat. Dia harus menyalakan obor-obor itu. Lalu menggumamkan segala permintaannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Meski ini sangat konyol dan aneh sih. Tapi apa boleh buat. Luhan dengan kaki mungilnya yang bergetar mendekati salah satu obor. Dia merogoh isi tasnya—mencari korek api. Obor pertama sedikit sulit untuk dinyalakan. Mungkin karna tidak ada minyak. Luhan berdesis lirih. Dia tidak membawanya tadi. Sambil memohon dalam hati, dia mencoba menyalakan lagi obor itu.

Dan menyala!

Luhan tersenyum senang. Pemuda itu lalu mulai beralih ke obor selanjutnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga semua obor didekat sumur itu menyala dan membuat kuil ini tidak lagi terlalu gelap seperti pertama kali dia datang. Kini dia kembali dihadapkan pada situasi bingung—tidak tau melakukan apa.

Sambil memasukkan lagi peralatannya, Luhan pun duduk didekat sumur itu. Dia mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya, lalu mencomot sebuah roti cokelat pemberian Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya, karna—oh dia sangatlah lapar. Dia tetap mengunyah selama 5 menit sebelum memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan melirik takut-takut kedalam sumur. Gelap. Hanya itu yang bisa ia deskripsikan. Apa sumur ini hanya sumur tua biasa? Apa dia ditelah ditipu? Luhan memang polos sih.

Selama enam menit lebih dia termangu bagai orang idiot disana. Sesekali dia mengintip kedalam sumur. Kegelapan yang menaungi sumur itu mendadak membuat Luhan pusing. Dia baru saja akan duduk ketika segelintir angin muncul dari arah bawah. Luhan terperangah. Dia buru-buru mengambil senternya dan menyorot kedalam sumur. Tidak ada apa-apa, bahkan air pun tak ada. Sebenarnya seberapa dalam sumur ini? Luhan dengan segala rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti kepalanya mencoba mengintip lebih dalam, dia memegang pinggiran sumur itu dengan kedua tangannya sementara kepalanya mulai masuk secara perlahan. Dia masih setia melihat kedalam sumur ketika tiba-tiba saja kaki sialannya terpeleset dan tanpa bisa dihindari tubuhnya terdorong masuk. Kejadiannya sangat cepat hingga Luhan tidak sempat memegang pinggiran sumur itu. Dia terlempar jauh kedalam. Dia berteriak. Sangat keras hingga Luhan berpikir suaranya akan habis. Dia terkejut, dan pikiran-pikiran tentang kematian berputar-putar didalam kepalanya. Ouh, dia merasa menjadi makhluk paling malang dimuka bumi. Sudah tidak mendapatkan Sehun, mati didalam sumur pula. Mungkin butuh waktu selama berminggu-minggu atau berbulan-bulan bagi orang-orang untuk menemukan mayatnya nanti. Luhan bergidik seram membayangkannya.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik bagi Luhan untuk mendarat dengan keras diatas tanah kering berdebu—bukan air yang bisa menenggelamkannya. Namun, meski begitu dia tidak mengalami luka-luka yang berarti. Syukurlah. Karna jika mengingat seberapa dalamnya dia teejatuh, mestinya tubuh Luhan sudah remuk sekarang. Ini aneh sekali.

Dengan jantung yang masih berdebar keras dan wajah kotor bukan kepalang, Luhan mencoba untuk berdiri. Kaki kirinya terasa sangat nyeri, mungkin sedikit terkilir. Tapi, itu bukanlah masalah yang penting. Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat sial ini.

"Halo?" Luhan tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat bodoh, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dia menelan ludah gugup, keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya dan napasnya mulai sesak. Dia ketakutan, memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti mati karna kehabisan napas membuat keadaan tidak menjadi lebih baik. Matanya sudah berair tanpa bisa ia bendung. Tubuhnya gemetar, dia menatap ke sekeliling namun kegelapan yang pekat masih menyelimuti dirinya yang mungil. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk lagi—menunggu kematian menjemputnya.

Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan dirinya meski itu tidak berhasil. Bibirnya bergetar ketika ia menyebutkan sebuah nama. Berbagai kenangan menyapu benaknya selagi ia menangis. Bayang-bayang wajah Sehun bermain-main dimatanya yang terpejam hingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol lagi tangisannya. Bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi pria itu untuk mengenal dan menyukai Sehun. Hampir separuh hidupnya ia habiskan dengan mengikuti Sehun, namun tidak pernah ada respon dari pria itu. Luhan putus asa, dia menyukai Sehun, mencintainya hingga ia berpikir tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan cinta yang lain. Dia berlebihan memang, tapi inipun bukan bagian dari keinginannnya. Dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengenyahkan Sehun dari hati dan pikirannya, tapi dia selalu gagal. Apa itu salahnya jika dia menyukai Sehun? Apa ini bagian dari karmanya karna begitu egois dan ingin mendapatkan Sehun?

"Sehun.. Sehun.. Oh Sehun.." gumamnya pelan. Dia memegang erat dadanya, sesak itu semakin menjadi, bagai ada sebongkah batu yang menghantam-hantam tubuhnya. Dia ingin Sehun disisinya, dia ingin Sehun memeluknya. Dia mau pria itu. Dia hanya butuh Sehun untuk tetap bertahan, tapi Sehun terlalu jauh bahkan saat pria itu didalam bayangannya. Luhan menangis semakin keras, dia sesegukan tak terkendali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah suara berat dan dingin membuat Luhan terdiam. Airmatanya masih mengalir dan dia mencoba menatap kesekeliling mencari asal suara. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Kau berisik," gumam suara itu lagi. Luhan terkesiap, dia membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menghilang sesegukannya sebab menangis tadi.

"Si—siapa disana?" tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang menemaninya didalam sumur ini. Kecuali jika suara itu adalah suara jin atau mungkin saja si biksu itu. Luhan membulatkan matanya, mendadak merasa takut sekaligus antusias.

"Aku? Menurutmu siapa aku?" tanya suara itu lagi. Luhan menahan napasnya yang memburu, dia mengusap sejenak wajahnya yang berantakan, lalu mencoba berdiri meski sedikit tertatih. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Jika tidak, kau tidak mungkin kesini, " lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan meringis pelan, dia masih mencoba melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Apa kau si biksu itu?" dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Walaupun ini tidak masuk akal, namun biarlah. Lagipula, sejak ia memutuskan untuk datang ketempat ini, dia sudah mengesampingkan segala logikanya.

Gelegar tawa yang mengerikan membuat Luhan merinding takut. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari mundur perlahan. Tubuhnya bersandar didinding sumur yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau pasti begitu putus asa hingga datang kesini." Jawab suara itu. Sebuah sinar tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah depan dan Luhan membatu ditempatnya. Seorang pria tinggi berpakaian seperti biksu berdiri dihadapannya. Pria itu cukup tampan—meski tidak setampan Sehun—garis rahangnya yang tegas, bibirnya yang tebal menggoda, kulitnya yang putih. Secara keseluruhan dia mirip seperti Wu Yifan—teman sekelas Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia masih linglung untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Yak!" gertak sosok itu, dan Luhan berjengit kaget karnanya. Dia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada dinding sumur. Rasa dingin yang menjalar dibalik punggungnya membuat Luhan semakin beringsut takut. Apa sosok ini akan membunuhnya?

"A—aku," Luhan tahu tubuhnya bergetar. Kakinya lemas dan dia hampir terjatuh karna tidak kuat lagi. Tapi, dia mencoba bertahan. Setidaknya hingga sosok ini mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Jawab aku!" bentaknya.

Luhan memejamkan mata, memikirkan Sehun sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku ingin Sehun." Jawabnya pelan. Tanpa diduga, sosok itu malah tertawa. Tawanya sangat keras hingga Luhan bisa merasakan getaran dibalik punggungnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mengabulkannya?" tanya pria itu lagi. Luhan menelan ludah—gugup.

"Karna aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Sama sepertimu yang begitu putus asa mencintai gadis itu, aku pun sama. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, termasuk segala persyaratan yang kau ajukan nanti. Apapun itu, jika aku bisa memilikinya—walau hanya sesaat, aku tidak masalah. Setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku ingin menyimpan kenangan khusus tentang kami berdua," Luhan menunduk. Airmata yang ditahannya meleleh lagi. Cintanya pada Sehun tanpa ia sadari membuatnya menjadi sosok yang lemah, sosok yang mudah menangis.

Si biksu mendengus, "Kau pintar bicara anak muda. Kau yakin tidak akan menyesali apapun persyaratanku nanti? Aku memang bisa membantumu, tapi kau harus membayar mahal akan keinginanmu ini. Kau tahu, membolak-balikkan hati seseorang tidaklah mudah," ucapnya dingin.

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Dia sangat senang begitu tahu kalau keinginannya akan terkabul. "Apapun itu," sahutnya buru-buru.

Biksu itu tersenyum separo, sosok gigih Luhan mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang dulu. "Aku bisa merasakan seberapa dalam kau menyayanginya. Aku ingin kau memikirkan ini terlebih dahulu, aku tidak mau kau merasa menyesal. Karna harga yang harus kau bayar tidaklah seberapa dengan keberadaan pria itu disisimu."

Luhan merengek pelan. Dia tidak mau lagi mengulur waktu. Dia hanya ingin Sehun!

"Aku yakin, **sangat yakin**." Timpalnya. Dia berjalan mendekati biksu itu.

Si biksu tertawa pelan melihat keberanian Luha, "Baiklah. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku akan memberitahumu persyaratan macam apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, airmata lagi-lagi meleleh dipipi mulusnya. Dia mengangguk-angguk imut. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Luhan memandang lama pada gelang perak berukir teratai yang berada ditangannya. Dua hari setelah kejadian dimana ia terjebak didalam sumur dan melakukan negosiasi dengan sosok biksu—yang memiliki wajah seperti Yifan—Luhan pada akhirnya mendapatkan gelang itu sebagai syarat agar keinginannya terkabul. Dia awalnya tidak ingin percaya, namun seperti yang selalu ia katakan; logika tidaklah penting lagi sekarang. Dia hanya perlu percaya dan keinginannya akan terwujud. Dia akan memiliki Sehun—meski tidak untuk selamanya. Sekelebat ingatan tentang negosiasinya dengan si biksu membuat Luhan terdiam. Dia menatap gelang itu lalu menghela napas. Dia memang harus membayar mahal akan ini semua. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua, Luhan akan mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

Luhan melangkah ragu menuju sebuah danau yang terletak dibelakang kampusnya. Beberapakali dia hendak berbalik, namun dia mengurungkan niat tersebut. Dia terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah; setidaknya bagi dirinya sendiri.

Dan disanalah Luhan termangu. Seakan seluruh pasokan udaranya menghilang. Seakan matanya tidak bisa terpaku pada sosok lain selain pada seorang pria yang sedang berbaring diatas rerumputan itu. Tubuh kurusnya tampak sangat menawan bahkan dari jarak lima meter—Luhan bersumpah. Wajahnya yang putih seakan bersinar saat tertimpa sinar matahari. Luhan begitu terpana, kakinya terpaku dan dia menatap orang itu dengan lama. Jantungnya berdetak liar saat orang itu seakan menyadari kehadirannya. Pria itu yang tak lain adalah Sehun mendengus, lalu buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya—berusaha menghindari Luhan.

Luhan terperangah—mendadak menginjak lagi bumi setelah pikirannya melayang entah kemana beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia mengejar Sehun yang kini semakin menjauh. Berusaha menggapai bahu pria itu meski sekarang napasnya sedikit terengah. Apakah Sehun begitu membencinya? Jijik padanya? Luhan sedikitnya merasa seperti ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya yang rapuh.

"Sehun!" panggilnya meminta sedikit perhatian dari pria tersebut. Tapi Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Dia bahkan tak menoleh meski tahu Luhan kini sedang berlari mengejarnya. "Oh Sehun!" jerit Luhan. Kali ini lebih besar dan lantang. Beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang lewat disana memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan aneh.

Sehun berbalik. Raut tak suka dan benci menghiasi wajah tampannya. Luhan menelan ludah pelan, tahu kalau Sehun tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Tentu saja, selama ini dia seperti lintah yang selalu menempel didekat Sehun. Sehun pasti membencinya, tapi Luhan seakan menutupi fakta tersebut dengan segala perasaan cintanya.

"Apa?" dia bertanya dingin. Nadanya yang sinis membuat Luhan terluka.

Luhan mengeluarkan gelang ditangannya. Dengan segenap keberanian dia meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya. Airmata menggenang tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dia sungguh menyesal melakukan ini pada Sehun, tapi cinta itu membutakan Luhan. Dia ingin memiliki Sehun meski sesaat. Sesederhana itu.

Sehut mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?" dia mencoba menepis tangan Luhan. Tapi entah kekuatan darimana Luhan malah menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Maaf," dan sesaat setelah itu Sehun terdiam. Dia memandang gelang yang terpasang ditangannya itu dengan lama, lantas berganti menatap Luhan. Jika beberapa detik yang lalu, ada Sehun yang dingin dan membencinya, kini semua berbeda. Luhan memekik kaget, antara senang dan menyesal. Sehun sudah terjerat dengan gelang itu. Raut wajah Sehun menghangat dan matanya mendadak kosong.

Luhan menangis lagi—entah untuk keberapa ratus kalinya. Dia dengan takut-takut kembali mendekati Sehun. Memegang wajah yang ia damba selama ini. Merasakan deru napasnya yang teratur. Luhan terisak, meraih leher Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Wangi menyenangkan dari tubuh Sehun seakan membayar kelelahannya selama ini. Akhirnya.. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama.

"Mianhae," ujarnya. Dia memeluk Sehun semakin erat—merasa takut jika semua ini adalah mimpi. "Maafkan aku, Sehun." Dia mencium bahu Sehun, airmata mengalir deras. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Sehun balas memeluk Luhan sebagai gantinya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pikirannya kacau seperti ada yang mengendalikan. Mendadak dimatanya hanya ada Luhan seorang.

* * *

"Masuklah," Luhan menarik tangan hangat Sehun kedalam apartemennya. Bersyukur dia tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya, jadi dia bebas membawa siapapun kedalam apartemen. Sehun tidak menjawab maupun mengangguk, dia layaknya robot; kaku. Dengan langkah lambat kedua pria itu masuk kedalam, Sehun memandang ke sekeliling dengan penasaran. Luhan tersenyum manis dibelakangnya. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sedikitpun ketika Sehun sedang bersamanya. Baginya, meski hanya punggung Sehun yang bisa ia tatap, maka tidak masalah. Yang penting sosok itu adalah Sehun, kekasihnya, miliknya.

"Aku tinggal sendiri," ujar Luhan dengan ceria. Sambil mencoba meredakan jantungnya yang berdebar tak tentu arah, dia mendekati punggung Sehun lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Awalnya Sehun terkesiap, Luhan bisa merasakannya. Namun Luhan tak peduli. Dia akan membuat Sehun terbiasa dengan dirinya, dengan sentuhannya, senyumnya, atau tawanya sekalipun. "Kau milikku sekarang," gumam Luhan penuh kekaguman. Dia tentu tak menyangka jika gelang pemberian si biksu itu berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan Sehun. Meski hanya sejenak. Walau hanya satu bulan saja.

Sehun berbalik, melepaskan pelukan Luhan dengan perlahan. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun sembari tangannya membelai wajah Luhan secara seksama. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, karna betapa menyenangkannya saat-saat seperti ini. Detik-detik yang hanya bisa ia rasakan didalam mimpi, kini menjadi kenyataan. "Aku menyayangimu, Sehun." Desahnya pelan. Dia tahu matanya memerah, wajah Sehun kini kabur oleh airmata. Airmata kebahagiaan lebih tepatnya. Dan setelah mengatakan itu, dia pun menarik tengkuk Sehun lalu melumat bibirnya. Sehun tidak membalas, membiarkan Luhan memimpin sementara tangannya bergerak memeluk Luhan. Luhan mengerang frustasi, dia seperti mencium patung. Sehun tidak merespon apapun yang dilakukannya. Maka dengan berani dia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, melepaskan sejenak ciumannya. Napas mereka terengah dan wajah Luhan memerah saat melihat mata Sehun yang setengah terbuka.

"Look," bisiknya. "Aku menginginkanmu Sehun. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu juga. Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu nyaman, yang membuatmu senang. Kita saling memiliki sekarang, jangan takut atau ragu. Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku." Lanjutnya lalu kembali menggapai bibir Sehun. Dan Sehun memeluk lagi tubuh mungilnya.

Luhan memejamkan mata saat menyadari ada pergerakan yang dilakukan Sehun. Pria itu menuruti perintahnya, dia balas mencium Luhan. Menggigit, melumat, dan mendesah geram saat Luhan tidak kunjung membuka mulut—menggodanya.

Pertarungan lidah itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Luhan menendang pintu apartemennya lalu melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Sehun. Dia dengan sengaja menggesekkan kedua organ di selangkangan mereka demi mendengar desahan nyaring Sehun. Tangannya dengan gemas menjambak rambut pirang Sehun. Sehun masih tidak ingin kalah, mulutnya masih dengan semangat mengeksplorasi mulut Luhan. Dia meremas bokong Luhan dengan erotis sementara kakinya melangkah ke arah sofa. Luhan mengerang pelan, Sehun duduk diatas sofa sedangkan Luhan berada diatas pangkuannya. Tarian lidah itu masih berlangsung beberapa detik setelahnya, hingga akhirnya Luhan merasa tidak sanggup. Dia butuh udara begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Rona samar menyelimuti wajah keduanya, bibir yang bengkak seakan menjadi bukti yang tak bisa dibantah. "Kita lakukan dikamar saja," Luhan terengah diwajah Sehun. Sehun tersenyum separo, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan. Menghisap dan menghirup aroma menyenangkan yang menguar disana.

TBC

* * *

Sebenarnya aku mau bikin oneshoot, tapi gak jadi deh. Twoshoot aja. Aku lagi kangen pake banget dengan HunHan. Uh. Oya, yang pasti next chapnya bakal ada NC ya. So, buat readers yang masih dibawah umur, aku udah peringatkan ini loh. Trus, next chap juga udah pasti bakal aku buat lebih panjang dari ini.

Okey, untuk chap ini **Review Dulu Dooong**~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

Crazy Of You

**Disclaimer : **

© HunHanKaiSoo

**Rate :**

M

**Big Thanks to :**

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, CuteManlydeer, DarkLiliy, ferina refina, Novey, ohristi95, cupcupcuphie12, luluna99, hunhanminute, lisnana1, kim soo jong, Dazelle Saputri, Lyncth, RZHH 261220, para Guest, trus untuk yg fav & follow fic ini. _**Thanks guys, review kalian bikin aku semangat.**_

**Pairing : **

HunHan (finally)

**Length :**

Twoshoot

**A/N :**

Ouh, akhirnya selesai juga. Baru kali ini bisa namatin satu fanfic, dan rasanya itu uwaaaaaah. Lega pake bgt maann. Monggo dibaca~ **Enjoy ya.**

**Background Music :**

You Make Me Go Crazy – Hyorin

EXO – Miracle in December (Chinese Version)

**WARNING!**

**AU, Yaoi, Typos, Slash!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**SIDERS GO AWAY!**

**HUNHAN AREA**

* * *

**Flashback.**

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Luhan.

Sosok dihadapannya terkekeh menyeramkan. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan hingga jarak diantara mereka menjadi cukup dekat—Luhan nyaris bisa melihat warna bola matanya yang sedikit kebiruan itu. "Ini," biksu itu melemparkan sebuah gelang perak yang dengan sigap langsung ditangkap Luhan. Luhan mengamati benda itu dengan cermat, digelang itu ada ukiran bunga teratai yang cantik. Tapi, apa gunanya gelang ini? Dia menatap biksu itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Si biksu berdeham, "Gelang ini akan mengikat pria yang kau sukai itu," ujarnya memberi penjelasan.

Luhan membulatkan mata, tidak tahu akan segampang ini menjerat Sehun. "Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan mata penuh binar.

Biksu itu mendengus—mengejek tingkah Luhan yang terkesan cepat puas. "Hanya satu bulan. Gelang ini hanya mampu mengikatnya selama satu bulan. Lewat dari itu, dia akan melupakanmu. Dia tidak akan mengingat apapun yang kalian lakukan selama satu bulan tersebut. Gelang itu juga akan terlepas sendiri begitu datang waktunya."

Luhan menunduk, menatap gelang tersebut lama. "Lantas, apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu?" ternyata tidak mudah. Ouh, biksu inipun sudah mengingatkannya tadi. Kenapa dia terlalu banyak berharap?

"Nyawamu."

Luhan terkesiap. Dia membekap mulutnya yang sempat menganga karna shock. "Mwo?"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangguk. "Aku—aku mau," sahutnya. Katakanlah dia gila atau semacamnya, dia tetap tidak akan berhenti. Bukankah sejak awal dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia hanya membutuhkan Sehun disampingnya? Nyawa bukan masalah lagi sekarang.

Biksu itu tertawa meremehkan, "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu begitu saja, anak muda," ujarnya. "Saat satu bulan telah berlalu, aku akan memberikan waktu lagi selama dua minggu bagi pria itu untuk mengingatmu. Dan selama dua minggu itu, aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Mungkin dengan sebuah penyakit mematikan. Akan sangat aneh jika kau mati mendadak. Dan jika dia mengingatmu, maka kau selamat. Jika tidak, maka kau harus rela mati demi dirinya. Bagaimana? Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku karna kau mau bersusah payah datang kemari."

Hadiah? Apa dia bercanda? Dua minggu itu adalah waktu yang sebentar, mustahil bagi Sehun untuk mengingatnya begitu saja. Luhan mau tidak mau mengangguk lesu.

Biksu itu menepuk kedua tangannya—mendadak ingat sesuatu. "Ah iya, dalam dua minggu itu, kau juga tidak boleh berdekatan atau memulai interaksi yang dapat membuatnya mengingatmu. Karna jika kau melakukan itu, sama saja kau berlaku curang. Lain halnya jika pria itu duluan yang mendatangimu, itu tidak masalah. Mungkin saja dia memang sedang berusaha untuk mengingatmu. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk. Oh dia pusing sekali. Darahnya seperti terhisap keluar dan matanya terasa amat sangat berat. Napasnya tersengal dan dia yakin kalau ini semua ulah si biksu itu. "Kenapa de—dengan tubuhku?" Luhan menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Si botak itu menyeringai. "Tenanglah," bisiknya kalem.

Luhan sadar tubuhnya mulai melemas. Kakinya serasa tak bertulang. Dia ambruk ke tanah. Matanya menutup perlahan. Kegelapan kembali menaunginya, namun kali ini dia merasa damai—seperti tertidur. Satu hal yang diingatnya sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah sebuah gelang yang ia genggam dengan erat ditangannya. Dia harus berhasil. Dia harus bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

* * *

"Se—Sehun," Luhan memekik lirih.

Tubuhnya yang telanjang dihempas ke dinding lalu diperangkap oleh Sehun. Pria yang lebih muda itu mengerling nakal, sekilas matanya tampak berkabut sementara bibirnya tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum seduktif. Dia meraba bahu Luhan, mencoba menggambarkan api gairah disana. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat dan memburu memanjakan Luhan yang kini sedang terpejam. Luhan memegang pinggul Sehun; menariknya mendekat lalu menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang menegak. Merasakan tekstur halus dari kedua daging yang semakin disentuh semakin mengeras. Sehun mendesah, sensasi yang ia rasakan membutakan. Tangannya dengan cepat beralih memeluk pinggang Luhan sementara bibirnya menggapai bibir Luhan dengan tidak sabaran.

Sehun tidak perlu menggigit bibir itu lagi demi memasukkan lidahnya, Luhan dengan sukarela sudah membuka mulutnya.

Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali, mereka sudah bercinta selama hampir dua jam. Bermula dari ciuman panas diruang tamu, kini berganti ke kamar. Entah sudah berapa gaya yang mereka lakukan, Luhan tidak menghitungnya. Malam ini dia tidak ingin berpikir, dia hanya ingin merasakan. Termasuk ketika Sehun dengan nakalnya menaikkan sebelah kaki Luhan untuk memudahkan kejantanannya masuk. Pria itu pasti sudah tidak sabar. Nipple Luhan semakin menegang, dan ereksinya bertambah parah. Gairah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, menghilangkan logika. Dia bisa merasakan setiap inci dari daging itu menembusnya secara perlahan, memenuhi bokongnya hingga ia tersengal oleh kenikmatan dunia. Beginilah rasanya jika Sehun berada didalamnya. Dia akan mengingat ini.

Luhan mengerang, tangannya memegang tengkuk Sehun sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan bibirnya masih dikuasai oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu khawatir. Sperma Sehun masih tertinggal didalam lubangnya, membuat lubang itu lebih mudah dimasuki. Namun, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerang jika Sehun dengan brutal langsung menyodoknya keras—menyentoh prostatnya dengan kuat. Luhan melepas ciuman mereka, lantas menatap Sehun penuh kasih. Hatinya terasa penuh oleh cinta. "Kau suka?" tanyanya sambil berbisik. Dia dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya, Sehun mendesah nikmat.

Sehun balas menatap Luhan, tangan kanannya tanpa ragu meremas milik Luhan—lembut. Luhan mendesah, dia merengek pelan. "Ah.." rasanya geli.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau suka ini?" Sehun balas berbisik, dia meremas bokong Luhan lalu mulai menggenjotnya dengan kasar. Luhan membulatkan mata, terkejut dengan rasa penuh tak terdefinisikan yang diberikan Sehun. Prostatnya serasa membengkak. "Nggh.." dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menarik wajah Sehun kedadanya sementara tangan kirinya sendiri bergerak memanjakan kejantanannya.

Sehun menurut, mengulum nipple Luhan yang membuatnya kecanduan. Menjilatnya lalu membuat tanda yang baru dan berdecak puas melihat hasilnya. Miliknya masih tertanam didalam lubang Luhan, menggenjot tanpa kenal ampun. Lubang Luhan menghisapnya begitu dalam, memijat milik Sehun sampai dia lupa daratan. "Enak," sengalnya masih sambil menyusu.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia hilang akal. Tangan kanannya masih setia meremas rambut Sehun, sedangkan tangan kiri mengocok miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan precum. Pinggulnya sengaja ia gerakkan demi memuaskan Sehun. Ouh, ini merupakan pengalaman bercinta terhebat yang ia rasakan selama hidupnya. Seluruh organ ditubuhnya bergetar nikmat sembari dia mengejar kepuasannya bersama Sehun.

"A—aku," Luhan hampir sampai. Matanya terpejam lagi, kejantanannya berdenyut ingin memuntahkan sperma, sedangkan Sehun kini berganti menghisap lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan junior Sehun yang semakin mengeras seiring tempo genjotannya yang semakin kencang.

"Bersama Lu," geramnya. Tarikan napas Sehun mulai tak sabaran. Dia meneguk ludah melihat Luhan yang tak berdaya dipelukannya. Luhan membuka perlahan matanya yang sayu, Sehun tanpa ragu langsung mengambil alih lagi bibirnya.

Luhan tersenyum senang, sedangkan puncak itu akan mereka raih sebentar lagi.

Terus seperti itu, Sehun semakin lama semakin menaikkan tempo kecepatannya. Luhan sampai tersentak dan harus melepaskan tangan kiri yang masih mengocok miliknya demi memegang bahu Sehun agar tidak terjatuh. Dia lemas sekali tapi dia juga puas. Titiknya tak henti-henti disentuh oleh Sehun. "Sehun," keluhnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Dia meremas sejenak bahu tersebut, lalu melengkungkan tubuhnya—seakan menyodorkan dadanya untuk Sehun. Sehun menangkap nipple itu lagi sementara dia masih setia menggenjot. Luhan mendongak, cairan itu sudah diujung. Dan dengan erangannya yang terakhir dia mengeluarkan spermanya. Sehun berhenti sejenak, tersenyum maklum melihat Luhan. Cairan itu membasahi paha Sehun, perut dan area sekitarnya. Dia berdesis lirih ketika lubang Luhan semakin mengetat—menggodanya.

"Lanjutkan," desah Luhan masih mencoba menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya. Dan Sehun tanpa ampun langsung menurutinya. Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya amat cepat. Sejujurnya dia juga sudah merasa diujung, namun lubang Luhan yang nikmat itu serasa menahan laju spermanya. Dia seperti ingin selalu berada didalam lubang itu. Sehun menggeram pelan, dia menaikkan kedua kaki Luhan keatas pinggangnya dan terus mengeluarkan dan memasukkan lagi penis besarnya. Luhan mau tak mau kembali ereksi. Prostatnya digoda terus-menerus dan dia tak tahan.

"Sedikit lagi," Sehun menjilat lehernya. Dia merapatkan Luhan kedinding dan menaikkan lagi kecepatannya. Bokong empuk Luhan ia remas sedemikian rupa.

"Ah.. Nggh…" Luhan mengangguk. Dia tidak peduli lagi, terserah Sehun ingin memainkan tubuhnya seperti apa.

"Sssh.." Sehun mendesah dileher Luhan, lalu menaikkan ciuman hingga ke telinganya. "Kau sempit.."

Luhan memerah mendengarkan itu. Bunyi kecipak yang ditimbulkan membuatnya semakin merona. Peluh membasahi keduanya; membuat mereka semakin lengket namun meninggalkan sensasi tersendiri. Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun semakin lepas kendali. Dia bergetar hebat. Kenikmatan ini membutakan.

"Sehun.. Ahhhh."

Sehun menggeram sebagai jawabannya. Luhan dapat merasakan urat-urat kejantanan Sehun di dinding rektumnya. Sehun akan sampai. Sebentar lagi..

"Nggh… Ahh…" desah Sehun. Luhan menarik tengkuknya lagi dan mereka berciuman. Pinggul semakin cepat dan cepat. Luhan memejamkan mata. Menjambak Sehun sebagai pelampiasan.

Dan klimaks tak lama kemudian. Kali ini bersamaan dengan Sehun.

* * *

**Hari Ke-3**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia tak pernah sesemangat ini ketika bangun tidur. Jika dulu, dia hanya akan menatap jendela kamarnya ketika membuka mata, kini keadaan menjadi berbeda. Hal pertama yang Luhan lihat saat ia membuka keping matanya adalah sesosok pria yang sedang terlelap sambil menghadap kearahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan seakan mengundang tangan Luhan untuk membelainya. Ini tidak seperti didalam mimpinya, bahkan ini jauh lebih baik. Wajah Sehun nyata dan dia bisa merasakan tekstur halus kulit itu ditangannya. Napasnya yang teratur menyapu Luhan, membuat ia hilang akal dan beringsut manja kedalam dada Sehun. Memeluk tubuh itu, menghirup aromanya yang memabukkan.

Sehun mendesah berat, wangi menenangkan memasuki hidungnya dan dia mengerutkan dahi begitu mendapati rambut Luhan lah yang menjadi sumber aroma tersebut.

Luhan mendongak, "Selamat pagi," sapanya. Dia tersenyum ceria.

Sehun balas tersenyum—meski sedikit kaku. "Selamat pagi," balasnya. Dia memeluk pinggang ramping itu. Luhan tertawa. "Kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "Apa kau akan memasak makanan gosong itu lagi?" dia tidak tahu apa rencana Luhan pagi ini, tapi yang jelas dia tidak ingin memakan masakan gosong lagi seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Luhan tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Kau takut?"

Sehun menggeleng polos, "Hanya saja, rasanya tidak enak. Aku tidak suka." Jawabnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun secara perlahan, rasanya dia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Bersama Sehun, bercanda tentang masakannya yang tak enak. Tanpa sadar Luhan termenung. Sudah tiga hari berlalu, berarti masih ada 27 hari lagi sisa bersama pria tampan disebelahnya ini.

Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi itu buru-buru bangkit—merasa bersalah. Apa ucapannya terlalu menyinggung Luhan hingga membuatnya terdiam?

"Kau marah ya?"

Luhan menoleh, tersenyum hangat lalu memeluk Sehun. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak pria itu. "Tidak. Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

Ini salahmu Luhan! Kau menyakitinya, juga dirimu sendiri. Kau akan membuatnya meninggalkanmu, lalu apa? Kau akan mati? Kenangan kalian hanya akan menguap di udara. Tak terlihat.

Sehun balas memeluknya. Mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut. "Berpikir apa?" gumamnya.

Luhan terisak. Airmata menggenang, dia tidak tahu apakah nanti dia bisa siap jika Sehun pergi. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia mampu bertahan jika Sehun tak menyentuhnya lagi. Sehun seperti oksigennya. Dia tidak bohong ketika mengatakan itu.

"Kau sangat tampan, aku memikirkan itu." Dia terkekeh pelan—membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Sembari tertawa, airmatanya menetes. Membasahi tangannya yang kini masih setia memeluk Sehun.

Sehun tahu Luhan menangis, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya diam, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jika nanti aku tidak ada, kau harus tetap menjaga wajahmu agar selalu tampan. Oke?" Luhan menghapus airmatanya sejenak lalu beralih menangkup wajah Sehun. Pria satunya lagi mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap mengangguk.

Luhan mendengus, "Kenapa kau jadi penurut sekali?" bibirnya bergerak mengecup ringan pipi Sehun. Sehun tersenyum setiap kali merasakan bibir Luhan yang singgah diwajahnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin karna aku menyukaimu." Dia mengedikkan bahu.

Luhan terpaku. Napasnya mendadak sesak dan airmata lagi-lagi berkumpul dan berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya. Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa. Sehun tidak ingat jika selama ini dia tidak pernah mempedulikan Luhan, mengusir Luhan ketika pria itu mendatanginya, memalingkan muka ketika Luhan tersenyum padanya. Sehun tidak tahu itu, dan sekarang dia menyukai Luhan? Bahkan perasaannya pun merupakan rekayasa semata. Merupakan bagian dari rencana egois Luhan.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu," dia menghambur lagi ke pelukan Sehun. Sehun baru hendak protes, namun ucapan Luhan selanjutnya membuat ia bungkam. "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Sangat."

Pagi itu dihabiskan mereka dengan ungkapan cinta satu sama lain.

* * *

**Hari Ke-7**

Luhan mengemasi peralatan kuliahnya. Dia sejenak melirik Sehun yang kini tampak malas-malasan untuk bergegas ke kamar mandi. Pria itu berjalan sambil memejamkan mata, kakinya berulangkali tersandung ketika ia berjalan. Luhan menghela napas namun tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Sudah tujuh hari mereka menghabiskan waktu dirumah untuk bersenang-senang, dan sekarang saatnya menyudahi itu semua. Mereka harus tetap kuliah. Sehun awalnya menolak, dia ingin tetap di apartemen itu bersama Luhan. Namun Luhan bersikeras untuk tetap ke kampus, karna ada beberapa tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Bagaimanapun dia memiliki tanggung jawab kepada orangtuanya. Sehun pun sama, meski dia sekarang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Luhan, bukan berarti dia bisa melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak.

"Sehun—ah, perhatikan jalanmu," ujar Luhan. Dia bergegas menuju meja makan dan meletakkan dua buah piring untuk sarapan mereka berdua.

Sehun menoleh, dia baru saja akan masuk ke kamar mandi namun pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk melajukan kakinya ketempat Luhan. Punggung mungil Luhan menggodanya.

"Yak, Oh Se—" Luhan berbalik ingin melihat keadaan Sehun, tapi terdiam didetik selanjutnya. Sehun dengan pinggang masih berbalut handuk memeluknya dan meraup bibirnya penuh. Dia tidak mempedulikan erangan protes Luhan lantas mulai memasukkan lidahnya.

Luhan memukul pelan pundak Sehun, berharap pria ini berhenti. Dan Sehun pun menurutinya, "Aku harus mendapatkan suplemen pagiku," dia mengedip sensual lalu mengecup ringan bibir Luhan. Setelahnya, diapun melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi sambil bersiul riang.

Luhan tersenyum sendu, dalam hati berharap agar waktu bisa berhenti sejenak. Dia sangat menyayangi Sehun.

* * *

**Hari Ke-12**

Delapan belas hari lagi. Luhan dengan hati-hati menandai kalendernya. Dia menghela napas, lalu menatap ke sosok disebelahnya. Sehun tertidur pulas, setelah semalaman ini menghabiskan waktu untuk bercinta dengan Luhan, kelihatannya dia sangat lelah. Luhan memasukkan lagi tubuhnya kedalam selimut, meringkuk mendekat pada Sehun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin membangunkan si pangeran tidur itu. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap rambut pirang Sehun, sedikit terkikik melihat beberapa tanda yang berhasil ia buat dileher pria itu. Ouh, jangan bandingkan dengan tanda merah yang ada di sekujur tubuh Luhan.

Bermenit-menit ia habiskan hanya dengan memandangi Sehun. Tersenyum melihat kepolosan yang berbanding terbalik dengan kegagahan Sehun diatas tempat tidur. Wajah Luhan memerah.

Cahaya bulan sedikit demi sedikit mengintip malu melalui jendela yang terletak dibelakang Sehun, memaksa Luhan untuk melihatnya. Dia terpana. Lalu menggigit bibir, menahan tangisnya. Sedikitnya dia berharap agar bulan itu tak pernah pergi, atau setidaknya matahari tak akan muncul lagi. Dia hanya ingin waktu berhenti, hingga hanya dirinya yang tersisa bersama Sehun, merajut cinta palsu.

Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, tangisannya justru meledak. Berbagai pikiran mengenai Sehun yang akan melupakan kenangan mereka membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit. Perasaannya remuk akan rasa bersalah dan cintanya yang tak nyata. Sehun tidak pernah menyukainya. Tidak pernah melirik Luhan, itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Luhan mati-matian membekap mulutnya, berusaha meredam isaknya meski itu tidak banyak membantu, dia tidak ingin Sehun terbangun dan melihat airmatanya. Dia memutuskan berbalik, menggigit selimutnya sekuat tenaga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Luhan? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bukankah ini merupakan ulahmu sendiri?

Luhan tidak menyadari, saat itu—ketika ia menangis, ada Sehun yang sedang memandang punggungnya yang bergetar.

* * *

**Hari Ke-18**

"Aku ingin nonton film," Sehun bergumam di tengkuknya. Luhan terkekeh geli, dia membelai jemari Sehun yang masih setia bertengger diatas perutnya. Kepalanya ia senderkan dibahu Sehun, sambil tetap memainkan handphonenya yang berada didalam genggaman. Saat itu menjelang sore, Luhan dan Sehun memilih untuk bersantai dibalkon apartemen sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Keduanya duduk berpangkuan, nampak intim dan mesra.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sehun menggigit bahu Luhan yang sedikit terekpos karna kausnya yang longgar. Luhan tersenyum, dia menoleh sedikit demi mengecup ringan pipi kiri Sehun.

"Kau biasanya tidak suka menonton," ujar Luhan. Dia berulang kali menekan tombol reject di handphonenya. Baekhyun sangat gencar menghubunginya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan hubungannya dan Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Sehun memandang Luhan ingin tahu. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku pernah mengajakmu, dan kau menolak mentah-mentah ajakanku itu," Luhan sedikit melamun ketika mengatakannya. Ingatan tentang Sehun yang selalu menolaknya bermain-main didalam pikiran. Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi agar Sehun kembali ke sikapnya yang dulu. Dingin dan tak bersahabat.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, "Yang benar saja. Kapan aku menolakmu?"

Luhan mengerjap, mendadak sadar akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Dulu, sudah lama sekali. Kau pasti tak bisa mengingatnya." sahut Luhan gugup. Dia meringis pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita tak usah menonton saja, aku tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa aku pernah menolakmu dulu," dia mengerling riang. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat film sendiri?" ajaknya. Dia menciumi leher Luhan yang terbuka, sesekali menyesapnya. Membuat Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah.

"Film apa?" Luhan bergidik geli. Dia tertawa kecil mendengar geraman dan hembusan napas Sehun yang mulai tak stabil.

"Hmm, aku juga tidak tahu. Kira-kira judul apa yang pantas?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, sesekali menciumi rambut Luhan.

"Sehun si pangeran tidur. Kau sangat suka tertidur akhir-akhir ini," Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, pura-pura merajuk.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, dia memang suka tidur akhir-akhir ini. Tapi itu juga karna Luhan yang setiap malam berhasil menghabiskan hampir seluruh energinya. "Tidak mau," dia mendekap Luhan lebih erat. "Bagaimana kalau judulnya 'Desahan Xi Luhan' saja? Aku rasa itu lebih bagus," lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan tertawa keras. Saat-saat seperti ini tak akan pernah ia lupakan selamanya. "Aku rasa itu ide yang bagus."

Dan Sehun bergegas bangkit setelah itu, dia menarik Luhan dan buru-buru menggendongnya—bertingkah layaknya pengantin baru. Mereka harus membuat film itu sekarang juga.

* * *

**Hari Ke-23**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menoleh. Mendapati Sehun sedang memegang sebuah handycam ditangannya—menyorot langsung kearah Luhan yang kini sedang sibuk mengadon kue. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun, mereka memutuskan untuk merayakannya diapartemen saja. Entah mengapa Sehun sangat menginginkan kue buatan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sangat manis membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak menghampiri dan mengecup sekilas bibirnya. Luhan memerah, "Kau mesum sekali, Hun." Ujarnya. Dia tahu wajahnya memanas, terlebih sekarang Sehun tak henti-henti memandang kearahnya.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tampak begitu manis. Aku jadi tidak tahan," dia nyengir lalu kembali menyorot kearah Luhan. "Nah, sekarang saatnya menjawab."

Luhan mengerjap bingung, "Menjawab apa?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya—bertingkah imut seperti biasa. "Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu tadi. Sekarang giliranmu." Perintahnya.

Sehun mungkin tidak tahu jika saat itu Luhan sedang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan cinta semudah itu sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang diucapkannya? Demi Tuhan, dia akan melupakan ini dalam waktu tujuh hari kedepan!

Mata Luhan memerah, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Bahkan jika aku mati karnamu nanti.

Sehun mendekatinya, meletakkan handycam itu diatas meja lalu memeluk Luhan yang terisak. Mungkin dia mengira Luhan hanya terharu dengan ungkapan cintanya, padahal bukan seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak begitu. Luhan tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Hari Ke-27**

"Bayi itu lucu," gumam Luhan.

Dia menunjuk seorang bayi yang sedang bermain di rerumputan bersama Ayahnya pada Sehun. Pria yang satunya lagi hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Karna bayi itu memang sangat lucu dan manis, orangtuanya sangat beruntung.

"Aku ingin punya bayi seperti itu," sambung Luhan lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil membayangkannya. Apalagi jika bayi itu adalah hasil cintanya dengan Sehun.

Sehun mendengus, berniat menggoda. "Kau seperti wanita saja," ejeknya. Dia tertawa geli begitu melihat ekspresi merengut Luhan.

Luhan dengan sedikit kesal menepis tangan Sehun yang bertengger dibahunya. Dia bangkit dari duduk mereka dan tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Sehun malah lebih memilih untuk pergi. Sehun mendelik bingung, tidak tahu apa salahnya.

"Luhan!" panggilnya. Beberapa pengunjung taman melihat mereka dengan pandangan tertarik.

Luhan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Hal ini membuatnya mengingat ketika dulu dia mengejar Sehun. Pria itu akan berlari meninggalkannya dan tak menoleh sedikitpun. Luhan terdiam, kakinya berhenti menapak. Dia tau, sangat mustahil baginya untuk memiliki bayi bersama Sehun, karna—hei! Dia seorang pria dan dia akan mati sebentar lagi. Tapi, tak bisakah Sehun menyenangkan hatinya sebentar saja? Mereka tidak punya terlalu banyak waktu hanya untuk bertengkar. Luhan putus asa, semakin hari nyawanya seperti terkikis habis. Dia semakin sulit melepas Sehun. Fakta tentang betapa singkatnya hubungan mereka lah yang paling membuat Luhan sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya. Luhan sontak berbalik. Sehun dengan napas tersengal menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanyanya pelan. Luhan bisa mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang kencang. Luhan balas memeluk pinggang pria itu. "Kau marah padaku, hmm? Karna aku mengejekmu tadi?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Aniya," bisiknya. Wajahnya sengaja ia benamkan didada bidang Sehun, tidak mau membiarkan pria itu tau kalau ia sedang menahan isakannya yang ingin meluncur keluar. "Aku tau kalau itu mustahil. Bagaimana bisa aku punya anak? Aku kan namja." Dia terkekeh serak.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tau Luhan menangis, getaran dan isakan itu sangat terasa didadanya. "Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa?" dia mengelus lembut punggung Luhan. "Kau bisa. Kita akan mengadopsi seorang anak nanti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," hiburnya.

Tangisan Luhan kian kencang.

Bukan Sehun, bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengadopsi anak denganmu jika tiga hari ke depan nanti kau sendiri tak akan bisa mengingat kenangan kalian? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu jika tak lama lagi dia akan mati?

* * *

**Hari Ke-29**

Luhan mendesah. Dia mengetatkan lubangnya sedangkan Sehun tak berhenti menggenjot. Pikiran Sehun kacau akan kenikmatan, sedangkan hati Luhan hancur akan detik-detik perpisahan. Dia tidak ingin melupakan ini. Saat-saat dimana Sehun menciumi seluruh tubuhnya dengan bergairah, mendambanya seakan dia adalah barang yang amat berharga. Dia memeluk tubuh telanjang Sehun yang berkeringat membuat tubuh mereka licin seperti belut. Luhan menggelinjang saat Sehun menumbuk telak prostatnya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Luhan.

Pandangannya kabur oleh airmata, sedangkan Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama, Luhan sudah berusaha menyiapkan hatinya sedemikian rupa untuk melepas Sehun, namun itu tidak semudah ketika menarik napas. Hatinya hancur seiring ciuman Sehun yang makin mendalam.

"Aku mencintaimu," tubuhnya melengkung seraya berbisik begitu. Dia menarik wajah Sehun hingga sejajar dengannya, menangkup wajah yang masih asyik menciumi lehernya—meminta jawaban seperti yang biasa Sehun lakukan. Dan barulah detik itu dia tertegun, dia tidak tau jika Sehun menangis. Airmata pria itu menggenang dan Luhan bersumpah hatinya bagai teriris. Dia mengusap wajah Sehun, pria itu entah sejak kapan sudah berhenti bergerak. Apa yang membuat Sehun ikut-ikutan menangis?

"K—kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan. Airmatanya mengalir deras seraya ia menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Kau akan pergi," bisik Sehun lirih. "Kau akan meninggalkanku." Dia menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya di leher Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan airmata pria itu yang membasahi bahu telanjangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu?" dia tercekat. Tubuhnya bergetar tak bisa mengendalikan tangis. Dia sangat mencintai Sehun. Dia hampir gila karna merasakannya.

"Jangan pergi," lirih Sehun. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan. "Berjanji padaku." Dia menatap Luhan. Tetesan dari matanya membasahi wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Kau pun harus berjanji untuk tidak akan melupakanku."

Bukan! Bukan dia yang meninggalkan Sehun, namun pria itu yang akan pergi darinya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Lalu memeluknya lagi dengan posesif.

Bisakah ia tanpa Sehun?

* * *

**Hari Terakhir**

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Saat itu pukul 11:45. Tepat disini sebulan yang lalu—didanau dibelakang kampus mereka, Luhan pernah mengikat Sehun dengan gelangnya. Luhan menahan napas sejenak, dia melirik gelang yang terpasang ditangan Sehun. Dia meraih tangan kiri Sehun, lalu tersenyum padanya.

Sehun memasang tampang waspada, balik menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku," ujarnya memperingati.

Luhan tertawa, dia memeluk Sehun sejenak. "Aku akan selalu memegang janjiku, Hun." Katanya meyakinkan. Dia memegang lagi tangan Sehun menatap lama kearah gelang. "Kau yang tak menepati janjimu," gumamnya. Dia bisa merasakan sebongkah batu yang menghantam hatinya. Membuat ia pusing. Wajahnya memerah ingin menangis. Kata perpisahan tak pernah terdengar menyenangkan, namun bisa bersama Sehun selama satu bulan ini benar-benar hal terbaik yang pernah singgah dalam kehidupan Luhan. Jika dia tidak bertindak gila, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Sehun.

Sehun meneguk ludah dengan kasar. "Luhan," dia hendak protes.

Luhan memotongnya dengan cepat. "Kita tidak tinggal di negeri dongeng Sehun. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk seseorang sepertiku. Aku sangat berterimakasih atas segalanya. Aku—aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku minta maaf." Dia tersedu menyedihkan. Sehun memandangnya lama. "Aku menyesal melakukan ini padamu, aku bersumpah. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan. Kau tidak pernah melihatku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Tangisan Luhan makin kencang. Dia jatuh berlutut—masih sambil memegang tangan Sehun.

"Luhan—"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun." Dia menangis pilu. Dadanya terasa sakit dan dia tanpa ragu memukul dadanya sendiri. Sehun mengerjap panik. Dengan cepat dia ikut berlutut dan mencoba menghentikan tangan Luhan. Dia tidak mau Luhan terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan." Bentaknya.

Luhan tidak berhenti. "Maaf! Maaf Sehun!" jeritnya frustasi. Dia hancur berkeping-keping jika tanpa Sehun. Cintanya begitu konyol, menyedihkan, dan membuatnya buta.

Sehun hilang akal, dengan sekali sentak dia menarik leher Luhan dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hanya seperti ini Luhan akan tenang. Dia melumat bibir manis Luhan dengan kasar, tidak mempedulikan erangan pria itu. Dia ingin Luhan diam dan berhenti mengatakan omong kosong.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku menyayangimu.

Aku selalu menepati janjiku, Sehun.

Luhan menjerit didalam hati, dia balas memeluk Sehun. Sebentar lagi, tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan dia akan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Dia akan kembali ke dunia nyata yang sepi dimana tak ada Sehun didalamnya. Dia tak akan bisa mendekati pria ini lagi. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya, menghirup wanginya, melihat senyumannya. Apapun itu, dia tidak akan bisa lagi.

Dan saat itulah gelang tersebut terbuka sendiri. Sehun mematung, ciumannya berhenti dan matanya tak bergerak sama sekali. Luhan yang tau kondisi akan menjadi seperti ini menjauhkan wajah mereka, dia membekap mulutnya melihat Sehun. Tangannya yang gemetar meraih gelang yang telah jatuh keatas rerumputan.

Inilah perpisahan itu. Luhan tau dia sama sekali belum siap—kapanpun itu dia tak akan pernah siap. Namun dia juga tak punya pilihan lain. Maka dengan segenap kekuatannya, Luhan mencoba berdiri. Kakinya bergetar ketika ia melangkah sedangkan airmatanya meluncur tak bisa ia hentikan. Dia terus berjalan. Terus menjauh tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dia tidak tau, hingga sepersekian detik yang lalu, sebelum gelang itu terbuka, Sehun sempat berujar lirih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan."

* * *

Saat dia menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke apartemen, dia tau semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia tidak akan bisa semudah itu mengenyahkan Sehun dari berbagai kenangan yang telah mereka ukir didalam sana selama satu bulan ini. Luhan jatuh terduduk setelah menutup pintu. Kakinya masih bergetar dan dia tidak tau apakah dia mampu berdiri lagi sekarang. Tanpa Sehun, tanpa tumpuannya. Dia meraung, menepuk dadanya; mencoba menghilangkan sesak itu. Tapi nyatanya, sesak itu tak juga hilang. Oksigennya telah pergi. Seseorang yang membuatnya tau apa itu kehilangan dan pengorbanan.

"Sehun.." lirihnya. "Sehun.." dia mengucapkan nama itu seperti mantra. Dia tau dia tak pantas berharap Sehun untuk datang menemuinya lagi. Pria itu melupakannya. Menghilangkan Luhan dari benaknya. "God, aku tidak sanggup lagi." Luhan menjambak rambutnya.

**You drive me crazy**

**You make me cry**

**You're close as if I can catch you**

**But, when I do, you get far away like the wind**

**Love is what I do alone**

**Love only leaves tears**

**A crappy, foolish love**

**Can I hug you just once?**

**Can I say my last goodbye**

**Don't forget the loving memories, the happy memories**

"Tolong Sehun, ingat aku."

Hanya itu satu-satunya harapan Luhan.

* * *

Baekhyun mendelik terkejut begitu mendapati Luhan dikampus hari ini. Wajah pria itu sangat amat berantakan. Matanya bengkak dan dia terlihat pucat. Bibirnya kering, bajunya kusut, secara keseluruhan dia bagaikan mayat hidup. Tatapannya kosong, dia seakan tak memiliki jiwa.

"Yak, Xi Luhan. Kau kenapa?"

Luhan menoleh, mengerjap sejenak lalu menggeleng. Membuat Baekhyun khwatir sama saja membuat ribut satu kampus. Baekhyun orang yang sangat berlebihan jika menyangkut kesehatannya, namun itu juga yang membuat Luhan menyayangi Baekhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja," dia berujar meyakinkan. Kepalanya ia delikkan lagi ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang ia lihat, hanya sebuah lapangan basket kosong. Tak menarik.

"Kau masih tidak bisa berbohong rupanya." Baekhyun mencoba meraih bahu Luhan. Membuat sahabatnya itu menatap padanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi. Dia sedang tidak ingin cerita pada siapapun sekarang.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Sehun?"

Luhan menoleh, dia tidak bisa mengelak terlebih setelah reaksinya tadi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Satu kampus ini membicarakan kalian. Katanya kalian sudah putus ya? Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatmu menangis dan berciuman dengan Sehun dua hari yang lalu didekat danau. Apa itu benar?"

Luhan seharusnya tidak gugup, namun mendengar jika ada yang memergokinya membuat Luhan was-was. Dia jadi takut jika ada orang yang memergokinya juga sebulan yang lalu—tepat ketika ia memakaikan gelang itu pada Sehun.

"Anggap saja begitu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja mengiyakan. Karna bagaimanapun Luhan tidak terlihat baik saat ini.

* * *

**Satu Minggu Kemudian**

Biksu itu tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Luhan benar-benar mendapatkan sebuah penyakit parah. Dia tidak ingin memeriksakan diri ke dokter, lagipula dia tau jika ini adalah ulah si biksu itu. Semakin hari tubuhnya semakin lemah, terkadang dia sampai memuntahkan darah. Dia tidak tau harus seperti apa, yang jelas saat ini dia akan berusaha untuk menghilang sesegera mungkin.

Dia pernah melihat Sehun sesekali ketika ia sedang ke kampus, pria itu nampak hidup dengan baik. Tidak sepertinya. Namun tak jarang juga dia mendapati Sehun sedang menatapnya dengan intens. Apa mungkin dia merasa kehilangan? Luhan memang tak mengejarnya lagi setelah itu—tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan si biksu. Tapi Sehun juga tak pernah berusaha mendekatinya. Hal ini semakin menguatkan Luhan bahwa ia akan mati sesaat lagi.

Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan itu berarti tinggal dua hari lagi hingga tenggat waktu kematiannya. Luhan memutuskan untuk datang lagi ke kampusnya demi berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Dia juga sudah memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke rumah orangtuanya di China dan meninggal disana. Tidak adil memang, terlebih untuk orangtuanya yang telah membesarkan Luhan selama ini. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Setidaknya jika disana, dia akan sempat berpamitan dan meninggal dalam damai. Apartemennya terlalu penuh sesak dengan kenangannya bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

Dia baru akan menemui Baekhyun ketika lengannya ditarik paksa. Luhan memekik kaget, dia sangat lemah sekarang dan tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Jadi dia pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya di seret kedalam sebuah kelas kosong. Dia baru akan menanyakan apa yang ingin dilakukan orang tersebut ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang menariknya adalah **Sehun**.

Luhan menahan napas. "A—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lemah. Ouh, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Suhu tubuhnya memang naik semalam dan hal itu menyebabkan dia tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Mengamati tubuh dan wajah Luhan secara seksama. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tuntutnya.

Luhan mengkerut ketakutan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menyeringai—menyeramkan. "Orang-orang membicarakan kita berdua selama ini. Apa kau tidak tau? Mereka membicarakan omong kosong tentang kita yang berkencan."

Luhan menggeleng, "Kau salah orang." Dia mencoba untuk pergi, tapi kakinya yang lemah malah membuatnya hampir tersungkur dan Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya. Luhan berdebar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali," gumam Sehun. Dia tanpa sadar memperkuat pelukannya di pinggang Luhan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang lembut dahi Luhan. Dia membulatkan mata setelahnya, "Panasmu tinggi sekali."

Luhan tersenyum miris. Dia seperti berhalusinasi melihat kilatan khawatir dimata Sehun, padahal itu jelas tidak mungkin. "Lepaskan. Aku harus pergi."

Dia melepaskan rengkuhan Sehun dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar kelas. Setiap langkah yang ia titi membuat segala pertahanannya semakin hancur. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika selama ini dia sangat merindukan Sehun, namun dia juga tidak bisa selalu berdekatan dengannya.

Haruskah dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

.

.

.

"Sehun sudah bertunangan dengan seorang gadis bernama Sulli."

Luhan menutup mulutnya. Rasa terkejut membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Dia sudah bertunangan Luhan. Kau sebaiknya melupakan Sehun."

Napas Luhan tersengal. Ouh, bagus. Kini dia benar-benar tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk hidup. "Aku pergi dulu."

Seandainya Baekhyun tau jika melupakan Sehun tak semudah itu. Dia pasti akan menyesal telah menyuruh Luhan melakukannya.

* * *

Luhan tau ini adalah salahnya. Ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kuil dan percaya pada si nenek tua itu, dia tau ini semua akan menjadi sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, dia berpura-pura tuli. Mengagung-agungkan cintanya yang suci, dan mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa pada orangtuanya, pada teman-temannya. Sehun bahkan tidak sebanding dengan mereka yang selalu berada disampingnya. Pria itu tak pernah meliriknya, menyukainya, apalagi mencintai Luhan. Semua ucapan cinta yang ia katakan selama sebulan terakhir merupakan fatamorgana semata. Nyata dan dekat, namun jauh dan tak tergapai.

Tubuh Luhan menggigil saat ia berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Dia demam tinggi sejak kemarin, seharusnya dia sudah berada didalam pesawat sekarang—menemui orangtuanya. Tapi mendadak dia merasa tak pantas. Luhan merasa menjadi anak paling kurang ajar jika dia mendatangi orangtuanya hanya untuk menjemput kematian disana.

Pakaiannya yang tipis sedikit berkibar ketika ia berdiri disana. Dia tersenyum setengah ketika mengingat kenangannya disini bersama Sehun. Andai saja Sehun mengingatnya, mengingat kenangan mereka. Tapi sekarang terlampau mustahil untuk berharap, Sehun pun sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ketakutan menyelimutinya hingga dia ingin menangis. Dengan ragu kaki mungilnya bergerak naik menuju pembatas. Dia tau ini lebih salah lagi. Seharusnya dia mati dua hari lagi, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika melakukan itu sekarang kan? Lagipula tidak ada larangan mengenai kematiannya yang dipercepat.

Luhan mendesah ragu, napasnya memburu seiring tubuhnya yang telah berdiri diatas pembatas. Dia tidak boleh takut—terlebih sudah sejauh ini. Dari ketinggian apartemennya yang menjulang dia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang begitu indah. Kaki Luhan gemetar, dia harus memutuskan sekarang. Melompat atau tidak sama sekali. Tidak ada perbedaan sebenarnya, dia tetap akan mati.

Luhan menyeka airmatanya, dia sangat cengeng akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih setelah Sehun meninggalkannya. Dia seperti tidak punya rutinitas lain selain menangis dan menangisi kisah cintanya. Cintanya membuat ia lemah dan mengenaskan.

Luhan menarik napas. Dia sudah siap, tentu sangat siap. Dia memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibir lagi dan bersiap untuk terjun.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Menarik napas yang dalam, menyadari kalau ini adalah saat terakhir dia bisa menghirup udara.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tercengang. Dia membuka mata perlahan. Uh, apa dia berhalusinasi lagi? Mengapa ada suara Sehun disini?

Luhan tersenyum kecut dan lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi. Dia sedikit menyesal karna tidak sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Sehun. Tapi, toh pria itu juga tidak bisa mengingatnya. Lantas buat apa?

"Xi Luhan!" teriak suara itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti. Kali ini dia tidak berbohong, suara itu terasa nyata! Bukan seperti halusinasi semata! Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang, namun posisinya yang timpang membuat dia hampir tergelincir. Suara teriakan itu membelah keheningan di apartemen Luhan. Luhan terkesiap, dia hampir terjatuh jika tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menangkap lengannya.

Dan dia terjatuh. Diatas tubuh seseorang. **Sehun?**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sehun terdengar kacau, napasnya membelai tengkuk Luhan. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan posesif. Luhan terpaku. Airmatanya merembes dibahu Sehun. Dia tidak tau apa ini, namun dia merasa sangat lega. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun sedang disini bersamanya membuat ia menangis. Sehun sudah ingat. Sehun mengingat apartemennya itu berarti dia mengingat Luhan.

Luhan tersedu keras. Meremas kaos Sehun dengan erat. Dia menyesal karna hampir melakukan hal gila seperti tadi. Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak sempat menyelamatkannya? Semua akan sia-sia. Menguap tak bersisa.

"Kau ingat aku. Kau ingat aku." Bisiknya. Dia tersengal. Kelegaan membuat dia tidak bisa berpikir dan tanpa sadar meluapkan rasa rindu dengan mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun memejamkan mata, mengelus pinggangnya.

Sesaat setelah kedua belah bibir itu terpisah, Sehun memeluknya lagi. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku tidak suka ingkar janji kau tau."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Terimakasih. Terimakasih."

Sehun ikut-ikutan tertawa, wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya saat kau pergi hari itu, tapi, aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya tulus.

Luhan menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih lama dan lebih berani. Membuat Sehun mengerang nikmat. "Aku tau.." dia terkikik manis. "Aku juga."

Sehun tersenyum tulus, tangannya dengan terampil membelai wajah Luhan. Mengecup bibir itu berulang kali. "Nah, sekarang kau harus menjelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pikirmu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi, huh? Aku hampir saja tidak bisa menangkapmu saat kau hampir terjatuh. Kau benar-benar anak nakal." Dia menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Luhan. Meninggalkan kesan intim yang bisa membuat Luhan merona hingga ke ujung rambut.

"Aku kira kau sudah bertunangan dan benar-benar tidak mengingatku," ucap Luhan pelan. Dia menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya dileher Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas, "Aku tidak mungkin semudah itu melupakanmu, kau tau. Bukankah kita sudah bersatu? Secara fisik dan hati kau sudah menjadi milikku," dia terkekeh geli saat melihat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan merengut lucu.

"Yak! Siapa bilang tubuhku sudah menjadi milikmu?" gerutunya. Wajah Luhan memerah malu.

"Kita sudah melakukannya berulang-ulang Luhan. Aku bahkan masih ingat dimana aku meninggalkan kissmark ditubuhmu terakhir kali. Tidak usah mengelak begitu."

Luhan tersenyum seduktif, "Dasar mesum."

"Kau banyak berhutang penjelasan padaku, sayang." Sehun berusaha bangkit, membuat Luhan otomatis jadi duduk diatas pangkuannya. Tanpa sadar pergerakan itu membuat kedua organ yang berada ditengah selangkangan mereka bergesekan lembut. Sehun mendesah frustasi, tiba-tiba ingat kalau mereka sudah tidak melakukannya selama dua minggu.

"Kau mau aku menjelaskannya dimana?" bisik Luhan. Dia mengecupi telinga kanan Sehun dengan erotis. Menimbulkan api gairah dimata keduanya.

"Ditempat tidur, dibawah tubuhku. Anggap saja itu sebagai hukumanmu. Kau dilarang mendesah malam ini," Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan mendesah saat Sehun menjilat batang lehernya. "Baiklah."

Sehun berhenti sejenak, "Aku mencintaimu?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, "Tentu saja. Kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertawa riang setelahnya.

* * *

**THE END**

Hello.

Gimana? Gimana? Aku tau ini gak memuaskan bgt, terlebih dengan ending dan adegan lemonnya. But, aku udah berusaha sekeras mungkin kok ^^.

Aku bakal ngebuat sekuel dari fic ini. Isinya tentang perasaan Sehun waktu Luhan ninggalin dia. Ada yang berminat?

Oya, menurut kalian, kata-kata di fic ini pada lebay gak sih? Hoho. Kalo emang lebay, aku minta maap deh. Aku gak tau harus buatnya gimana lagi. Ini mungkin adalah angst teraneh yang kalian baca. Tapi, kalo boleh jujur, aku sempat nangis loh waktu ngetik fic ini. Sedih aja gitu, Luhan kok kasian amat. Hahahaha. /mianhae Luhan/

Si biksu kita lupakan aja ya. Aku sengaja gak masukin lagi. Karna seperti yang kita tau, begitu Sehun ingat sama Luhan, otomatis kutukan untuk Luhan pun tercabut. So, daripada nanti jadinya bertele-tele, aku yahh gak masukin lagi si botak ntu ^^.

Trus, apa pesan dari fic ini?

Gampang aja. Cinta memang buta, dan buta itu gelap. Ketika kita sudah mengalaminya, bukan berarti kita juga harus kehilangan akal kita. Dalam kegelapan pun kita dianjurkan untuk meraba, supaya gak jatuh, supaya gak terluka. Karakter Luhan disini, sangat amat tidak patut untuk ditiru! Dia terlalu mencintai Sehun sampai rela mengorbankan hidupnya. Itu gak baik. Gimana dengan orangtuanya? Gimana dengan teman-temannya? Apalagi kalo percaya dengan setan. Widiiih. Musyrik itu mah. Beruntunglah si Luhan ini cakep dan unyu, sampe Sehun pun gak semudah itu melupakan dia. Nah, coba kalo tampang kita gak secakep itu? Udah mati, dapet dosa, gak dapet si dia pula. Hehe. Kalo menurut aku sih gitu. Gimana dengan kalian?

**Silahkan tuangkan pendapat kalian di kolom review~**


End file.
